Bring You Back
by specialonyou
Summary: [FIC UP!] sequel from previous KaiSoo's story; /"kejar dia Jongin. Aku tahu Kyungsoo juga sangat mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun."/ /"kau memohon kepadaku untuk memaafkanmu dan berjanji untuk merubah semuanya apa itu hanya omong kosong!"/ /"dan inti sebuah kebahagiaan akan segera terjadi,"/ /"eomma!"/ {please read Can't Stay Along first before you read this fic} RnR plis...
1. Chapter 1

**Specialonyou present:**

* * *

**A KaiSoo teaser fanfic; sequel from 'Can't Stay Along'**

***o0o***

**"****Bring You Back"**

***o0o***

**Yaoi | Rated T | Romance | Angst**

***o0o***

**A warns for you, cerita ini mengandung unsur Boys Love/BoyxBoy/Shonen-Ai. Bagi kalian yang iritasi atau alergi dengan Yaoi atau otp yang telah saya sebutkan tadi lebih baik kalian balik kanan, bubar jalan/? daripada ujungnya komen trus ngebash.**

* * *

**Happy Reading...**

.

**Baekhyun menemukan Kyungsoo sepulang kerja dua hari kemarin dengan kondisi basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan di depan pintu apartemen miliknya.**

**.**

**"****krys..."**

**.**

**"****kau memintaku bertemu memang ada sesuatu bukan?"**

**.**

**"****aku... tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu soal ini. Hubungan kami sekarang diambang perpisahan, sejak skandal itu...yah aku tahu aku memang bodoh bahkan kupikir sangat terlambat untuk menyesal."**

**.**

**"****seharusnya waktu itu kita tidak bertemu jika berakhir seperti ini,"**

**.**

**"****kejar dia Jongin. Aku tahu Kyungsoo juga sangat mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun."**

**.**

**"****Dia juga kan yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi hancur begini. Seharusnya dia yang bertanggung jawab, bukan kita!"**

**.**

**"****Aigoo~ apa takdirku memang berurusan dengan orang – orang kejam sih?"**

**.**

**"****keinginanku kini hanya ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan dan hidup tenang. Bagimu itu cukup sederhana kan? Tetapi kau telah menghancurkannya, Kai."**

**.**

**"****Kim Junmyeon. ...Kau mengenalnya kan?"**

**.**

**"****Junmyeon hyung... sebenarnya dia sudah... tiada"**

**.**

**"****Dia- belum kembali semenjak kita meninggalkan apartemen satu jam yang lalu. Luhan sudah mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi ia meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar"**

**.**

**"****kau membuat skandal murahan dengan wanita itu lalu kau masih berani menemui Kyungsoo?! manusia sepertimu memang lebih pantas ke neraka!"**

**.**

**"****kumohon soo..."**

**.**

**"****aku... aku tidak tahu Jongin. Maaf..."**

* * *

Ehm. Annyeong yorobuun~ /deep bow/

Yang dahulu kala/? nagih sekuel ff kaisoo nih udah aku buatin, tapi tiser dulu gapapa ya ehehe~ kan biar penasaran gitu ceritanya っ˘з˘)っ/taboked/ dan mudah mudahan masih ada yang inget sama cerita sebelumnya m(_ _)m /gak/, kalo lupa? ya tinggal baca aja lagi #plak XD

Maap telah mengingkari janji buat posting sekuel kaisoo beberapa hari setelah posting ff hunhan kemaren /bow 90 degrees/, soalnya kemaren lagi ribet ngurus wisuda gitu U_U mesti bolak balik ke kampus buat ngurus 'proses-pembebasan-segala-tugas-kampus' dan ff nya (lagi – lagi)... terbengkalai kesekian kalinya. -_-

Makasih juga buat **Az** yang kemaren telah mencantumkan pengumuman di bio 'kalo-Luhan-udah-pacar' yang sukses bikin mental breakdown dan hampir menghancurkan seluruh mood untuk ngetik ff lagi -_-

Oh ya! buat yang udah mau review, follow/fav jeongmal gomawooo~ /ketjup readers satu satu/ maaf blom sempet bales review kalian /bow/ tapi sebagai apresiasi aku selalu baca review kalian kok :') mudah mudahan dikedepannya aku bisa bales review kalian, doain aja ya~ see u in the next chapter~ \(‾▿‾\) (/‾▿‾)/

[!] Tapi kali ini aku butuh (seenggaknya) 15 reviews buat posting _whole story_-nya. Segala masukan kayak kritik dan saran yang membangun aku terima dengan senang hati kok^^ so, be a good readers ya, guys!

**Don't be SILENT READERS please...**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bring You Back

Author: specialonyou

Cast: KaiSoo and other exo pairing, feat f(x)'s Krystal & Luna

Genre: Yaoi, AU, boys love, bxb, shounen-ai

Rated: T

Warn(s): full of gajeness, abal, typo(s), failed angst, etc.

**If you feel irritated with yaoi story or dislike those casts, please close this page immidiately**

* * *

a/n: be better when you reads this fic using tab, laptop or something which can showing italic words (for backwards story)

so, happy reading^^

* * *

.

"Kyung-ah..." seseorang memegang bahu Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk memeluk kedua lututnya dengan posisi membelakanginya di lantai balkon kamar beralaskan selimut tipis berwarna kelabu.

Hanya saja Kyungsoo menghiraukan seseorang yang ternyata si pemilik kamar, Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming. Dan kini entah apa yang ia pandangi—hanya pemandangan kota di selubungi oleh awan gelap.

"Kyung.. kita makan bersama ya? Chanyeol ada di dapur, sedang membuatkan pasta kesukaanmu. Bukankah itu sangat enak, hm?" Baekhyun tengah berusaha untuk membujuk Kyungsoo yang masih tak menanggapi, jari kurus nan lentik Baekhyun mengusap punggung kurus Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan semua beban Kyungsoo tanggung selama ini.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan sedikit desahan berat. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dengan tubuh serapuh ini?

Baekhyun tahu, bahkan sangat sangat tahu jika Kyungsoo kuat menahan semua beban batin atau fisik sekalipun, Kyungsoo berusaha kuat karena Jongin.

"...kau makanlah dengan Chanyeol. Aku tidak lapar." Tolak Kyungsoo kesekian kalinya. Ia bahkan belum makan sejak Baekhyun menemukan Kyungsoo sepulang kerja tiga hari kemarin dengan kondisi menggenaskan di depan pintu apartemen miliknya, duduk memeluk lututnya—menggigil kedinginan serta bajunya basah kuyup karena hujan.

"baiklah jika kau tetap tak mau makan, akan kubuatkan cokelat panas untukmu. Tapi aku tak ingin kau kembali jatuh sakit karena kedinginan disini, pindah ke dalam, 'kay?" Baekhyun mengelus lengan Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo menoleh, melihat Baekhyun tersenyum teduh padanya. Berpikir sejenak dan berakhir dengan anggukan kecil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Dan mereka beranjak dari beranda. "come on, buddy! Uh~ badanku hampir beku karena diluar sangat dingin!" ucapan Baekhyun yang sedikit berlebihan membuat sebuah sunggingan kecil di ujung bibir Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita muda melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Lalu mengecek smartphone miliknya, mungkin saja ada pesan masuk yang ia taruh disamping mug putih gading berisikan coffee latte yang ia pesan lima belas menit yang lalu, tetapi yang nampak di layar hanya wallpaper yang membuat bibir tipisnya tersenyum miris.

_Self-camera_ yang sebenarnya diambil secara _candid_ itu memperlihatkan si wanita membelalakkan matanya imut karena seorang laki – laki tampan tengah mencium ditepi bibirnya dengan di tangan kirinya membawa sebuah buket bunga. Foto yang diambil beberapa bulan sebelum hubungannya dengan kekasihnya—laki – laki tampan itu— berakhir.

Bulan depan akan menjadi tahun kedua dimana ia berpisah dengan Kai—si pria tampan itu. Yang membuatnya makin tersenyum geli adalah bagaimana ia masih mencintai Kai, hingga saat ini.

Apalagi berita skandal yang ia buat dengan Kai. Menurutnya itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Menyadari mereka sudah putus serta jarang bertegur sapa hampir setengah tahun, di sebuah after party fashion show mata mereka kembali bertemu. Berawal dari sapaan ringan, berlanjut saling menggoda dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Berakhir dengan one night stand di kamar hotel dimana tempat fashion show itu digelar—tanpa mereka sadari juga tempat Krystal dan Kai menginap.

Kai yang kala itu jatuh tertidur disamping Krystal pun menyebut nama Kyungsoo beberapa kali dalam tidurnya.

"haa..." wanita muda itu mendesah. Kemudian menyesap lattenya yang hampir dingin.

Mata indah milik wanita muda itu tak sengaja menangkap figur seorang pria muda yang tengah melangkahkan kaki ke arah mejanya.

Tersenyum tipis ketika seseorang yang ia tunggu kini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"maafkan aku, ini terjadi gara – gara meeting dengan manajemen sedikit molor membuatku sedikit stres. Oh, sudah menunggu lama?" sapa pria berkulit sedikit gelap sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna ungu gelap dan membenarkan coat hitam. Sedikit berbasa basi untuk menghilangkan kesan canggung diantaranya.

"aku juga baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Ah, maaf aku lupa memesan untukmu. Kau tunggu disini ok? Aku aka—"

Sebuah tangan menahan lengannya ketika wanita muda itu beranjak dari sofa untuk memesan secangkir kopi lagi. Kai mengisyaratkan bahwa agar ia tetap di kursinya.

"krys.. " panggil pria itu sendu kepada Krystal—wanita muda itu.

"lihat, Jongin. Kau... sangat berantakan" Krystal baru menyadari bahwa penampilan pemuda dihadapannya ini memang berantakan. Sedikit tidak percaya karena ia tahu Jongin—nama asli Kai yang terlihat cuek tapi sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang perfeksionis.

Krystal kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menatap lurus mata Kai, "kau memintaku bertemu memang ada sesuatu bukan?"

Pertanyaan Krystal yang langsung tepat sasaran membuat seseorang dihadapannya ini salah tingkah.

"aku... tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu soal ini. Hubungan kami telah hancur, sejak skandal itu...yah aku tahu aku memang bodoh bahkan kupikir sangat terlambat untuk menyesal. dia pergi dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, Krys," Krystal hanya menatap Kai, berniat untuk menanggapi tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ck. Sungguh menggelikan seorang pria meminta bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya hanya demi menceritakan masalah dengan kekasih barunya." Jongin meracau. Jari panjang nan rampingnya mengacak rambut berwarna marun miliknya.

"dan betapa menggenaskan gadis itu... ternyata masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya." Krystal tersenyum tanpa menatap Jongin, jarinya memutari bibir mug.

"Ya Tuhan! kau jangan membuatku makin merasa bersalah karena memutuskanmu waktu itu. Aku tahu aku terlalu bodoh untuk melepas gadis baik sepertimu pergi. tapi- aku yakin jika waktu itu kau lebih memilih untuk tetap bersamaku kau akan lebih menyiksa perasaanmu... juga masa depanmu," Jongin meraih kedua tangan Krystal, mata onyxnya menatap Krystal dan tersenyum tulus.

" You're such a good girl. Masih ada pria yang menunggumu disana yang lebih pantas kau cintai daripada si bodoh ini" lanjut Jongin dengan wajahnya penuh arti.

Sedikit lawak jika Jongin berkata seperti itu. Krystal menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin kemudian melipatnya di depan dada, lalu memutar bola matanya imut.

"dan kuharap si bodoh ini tidak akan meminta bantuanku untuk mengembalikan kekasih prianya karena skandal yang ia buat sendiri dengan mantan kekasihnya yang baru ia sebut 'gadis baik'" ucap Krystal sarkastik dengan senyuman misterius tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Hey! apa semenjak kita putus kau jadi suka bicara aneh - aneh?"

"walaupun aku gadis baik tapi aku tak akan mengatakan rahasia kepada si pria bodoh ini." Krystal terkekeh diakhir ucapannya.

Suasana berubah hening dan sedikit canggung ketika mantan kekasih itu terdiam—bergelut dengan pikiran masing masing.

"maafkan aku."

"maafkan aku."

ucap mereka bersamaan setelah beberapa menit terdiam, tersentak kemudian keduanya tersenyum.

"seharusnya waktu itu kita tidak bertemu jika berakhir seperti ini," Krystal mendesah kesekian kalinya. "sejak berita itu tersebar aku dihantui rasa bersalah. Aku— aku berubah seperti mayat hidup semenjak berita skandal itu tersebar, hampir dua minggu aku menghindari para wartawan dengan mengurung diri di kamar."

"Aku juga sangat menyesal, Krys. Rasa bersalahku kepadamu serta- Kyungsoo.." suara Kai tercekat ketika ia menyebut nama Kyungsoo. "..dan puncaknya ibuku datang ke apartemen untuk menemui Kyungsoo."

Ucapan Kai membuat Krystal terkesiap, "A-aunty?! ah- maksudku, nyonya Kim menemui Kyungsoo?! Kenapa—" tak sadar Krystal tidak sengaja menyebut panggilannya kepada ibu Kai ketika ia masih berpacaran.

Tetapi Jongin langsung memotong ucapan Krystal. "Ibuku menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pergi meninggalkanku." Suara Kai makin mencicit.

"apa?! Astaga keadaan semakin gila. Kukira selama ini nyonya Kim sudah menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo akan meninggalkanku ke Cina dalam dua hari lagi. Aku.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mencegahnya. Kau tahu aku sudah melukai Kyungsoo yang kesekian kalinya, bahkan takut untuk sekedar bertemu dengannya" terlihat Jongin benar – benar sudah kalut.

Krystal menatap Kai iba sekaligus iri, Jongin bisa sebegitu hancurnya ketika Kyungsoo akan memutuskan pergi dan kenapa itu tidak terjadi kepadanya dua tahun yang lalu?

"kejar Kyungsoo." Krystal memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk menyemangati Kai. Lebih mengesampingkan rasa iri juga cemburu, berpikir positif bagaimana Kai sangat membutuhkan bantuannya sekarang.

"apa? Aku takut dia—"

"aku **sangat** benci Jongin yang pengecut seperti ini. Kau harus temui Kyungsoo secepatnya atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu" ucap Krystal yakin. "soal

aunty, aku yang akan mengurusnya nanti."

"Krys, aku—"

"aku yakin Kyungsoo akan memaafkanmu, pegang ucapanku Jongin. Kau pernah mengatakan ini kepadaku; There's nothing happens until we make it happen. Jadi, berusaha adalah satu – satunya cara untuk meraihnya bukan?" Jongin sempat termangu dengan ucapan Krystal. Beberapa saat kemudian seulas senyuman tersungging di bibir Jongin.

"terima kasih, Krys. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Aku tahu aku bodoh melepasmu di masa lalu, tapi aku merasa tak pantas mendampingi gadis sebaik dirimu. " Jongin memegang tangan Krystal erat.

"yah.. untungnya aku sudah kebal dengan gombalanmu tuan Kim." dengusan kecil Krystal membuat Kai makin mengembangkan senyumannya.

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam Kai dan Krystal bertemu—sedikit diselingi obrolan serius, akhirnya Krystal menyampaikan bahwa ia juga memiliki janji dengan klien di butik miliknya tiga puluh menit lagi.

"mau kuantar?" tawar Kai ketika mereka sudah berada di luar coffee shop.

"ah, terima kasih. Aku bisa naik taksi, lagipula aku juga harus mengambil beberapa sketsa desain rancanganku yang tertinggal di apartemen." Krystal melirik kearah Kai. "Dan yang pasti aku tak mau merepotkanmu sekian kalinya."

"yeaah baiklah jika memang tak mau. Ngomong – ngomong terima kasih untuk hari ini," Kai mendekatkan badannya kearah Krystal untuk memeluknya. "jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah putus asa dan hanya menyesali yang telah kuperbuat kepada Kyungsoo tanpa melakukan apapun. Jeongmal gomawo."

Pelukan yang disambut Krystal dengan hangat. Munafik jika Krystal tidak merindukan suhu badan Kai yang selalu hangat walau di musim dingin sekalipun, wangi tubuh khas Kai yang beraroma maskulin dan dada bidang yang nyaman untuk menumpu kepalanya. Tetapi Krystal sadar kali ini hanya sebuah pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dimasa lalu.

Tanpa Krystal sadari air mata sudah meleleh dikedua pipi tirusnya. "kejar dia Jongin. Aku tahu Kyungsoo juga sangat mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun." Krystal merasakan Kai mengangguk di bahu kanannya.

"aku menyayangimu, Krys." Bisik Kai.

"aku tahu." suara Krystal sedikit parau, tangannya menepuk – nepuk lembut punggung Kai.

Beberapa saat kemudian Krystal melepas pelukannya dengan Jongin. "Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bertemu denganmu sebelum aku sibuk menangani beberapa urusan dan mempersiapkan hari keberangkatanku ke Milan minggu depan." Krystal kembali tersenyum sembari mengusap lelehan airmata dengan punggung tangannya.

Mata onyx milik Kai terbelalak, "Milan?! Bukankah studimu disana sudah selesai?"

"aku ditawari untuk berkolaborasi dengan designer ternama di Milan. Kau tahu? aku sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama." Mata Krystal berkilat-kilat, terlihat ia sangat antusias.

"dan sekarang mimpimu telah tercapai. Selamat, Krys." Kai tersenyum bangga. Memeluk Krystal lagi sebagai ucapan selamat sekaligus pelukan perpisahan. "..maafkan aku yang pernah membuatmu menderita di masa lalu."

"Yah, lagipula itu sudah masa lalu, Jongin. Lama – lama aku juga akan melupakannya. Oh ya, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Kyungsoo atas kejadian itu, kay?"

"hm.." Kai mengangguk di bahu Krystal.

"good boy. Sekarang pergilah ke tempat Kyungsoo. permintaan terakhirku sebelum aku pergi, kau harus berjanji padaku akan membawa Kyungsoo kembali" membuat Kai tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"jika ada sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku." Krystal memeluk Kai sedikit erat sebelum melepasnya.

"terima kasih, Krys. kau pasti akan menemukan pria yang tepat untuk mendampingimu." Tangan kai terulur untuk menghapus airmata di pipi Krystal.

"Pergilah, Bawa Kyungsoo kembali." Krystal menepuk lengan Jongin pelan, mengisyaratkan untuk menyuruhnya segera pergi.

"yeah.. tentu saja. terima kasih atas semuanya, Krystal. Sampai jumpa"

Krystal masih memandangi sedan Audi hitam milik Kai yang telah menjauh dari tempatnya berada.

"terima kasih kembali Kim Jongin. Dan sekarang, detik ini juga aku sadar bahwa sekeras apapun aku memintamu kembali, tapi tak akan pernah bisa karena Kyungsoo adalah takdirmu... Maafkan aku yang mengacaukan kehidupanmu- juga Kyungsoo. Bawa ia kembali Jongin. Selamat tinggal..."

**.**

**.**

Luhan duduk di sisi ranjang dimana Kyungsoo tengah tertidur pulas, ditemani Sehun yang berdiri disamping Luhan juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keempat sahabat itu memandang sedih wajah damai Kyungsoo ketika ia tidur.

"Kyungsoo-ah... kenapa begini.." lirih Luhan. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Sedikit tersentak ketika Luhan menyadari tangan Kyungsoo bertambah kurus—lebih kurus ketika ia bertemu terakhir kali dengan Kyungsoo dua bulan yang lalu dalam sebuah proyek kerja sama agensi di Korea dengan cabang di Cina yang menaungi Sehun, selaku model serta Luhan yang merupakan koordinator wardrobe.

"apa ini tidak terlalu cepat untuk menjemput Kyungsoo dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. "kenapa tidak membicarakan hal ini dengan Kai dulu? Dia juga kan yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi hancur begini. Seharusnya dia yang bertanggung jawab, bukan kita." Chanyeol mengeratkan giginya, tanda bahwa ia tengah emosi. Ucapan Chanyeol membuat semua orang yang di sekeliling Kyungsoo terdiam.

"..lalu bagaimana dengan Kai? Apa kalian sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak menggeleng.

"aku sudah beberapa kali menghubunginya tetapi ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi, dia juga tidak hadir di beberapa jadwal photoshoot yang seharusnya kita bertemu sebagai partner." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Chanyeol juga seorang model seperti Kai. Mereka satu agensi, tetapi Chanyeol tidak begitu mengenal pribadi seorang Kai karena Kai terlalu tertutup dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo pun baru ia ketahui dari kekasihnya—Baekhyun adalah seorang koordinator make-up artist yang bekerja di agensi mereka.

**.**

**.**

_Kyungsoo yang pada saat itu sedang butuh pekerjaan, juga atas anjuran Baekhyun kemudian melamar ke Big Star Agency—tempat dimana Baekhyun bekerja._

_Tanpa disangka ketika hari pertama ia bekerja sebagai make-up artist, Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo khusus untuk menangani model pria yang tengah naik daun, Kai._

_Diawal mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang angkuh bin sombong seperti Kai bisa punya banyak penggemar di luar sana? mungkin Kai memiliki kepribadian ganda? Ah, Kyungsoo juga tak peduli. Yang pikirkan saat itu adalah bekerja secara profesional, tak mengindahkan kelakuan Kai yang saat itu seringkali menindas Kyungsoo walau dengan kata – kata._

_Hampir dua minggu Kyungsoo bekerja, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun karena ia akan mengundurkan diri sebagai make-up artist Kai dengan alasan ia tidak bisa bekerja dengan orang yang sering menindas dan merendahkan harga dirinya. Selang beberapa waktu, Baekhyun segera mengambil tindakan untuk menemui Kai berikut dengan manajernya untuk membicarakan tentang perilaku buruk Kai terhadap Kyungsoo._

_Kai memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Kyungsoo sendiri. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak karena takut Kai akan berbuat buruk terhadap Kyungsoo, tetapimanajer Kai berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo akan baik baik saja._

_Kyungsoo datang ke ruangan kerja Baekhyun—tempat dimana Kyungsoo dan Kai akan membicarakan tentang masalah mereka. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Kai sudah berada disana. Setelah kedatangan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun beserta manajer Kai undur diri untuk meninggalkan mereka._

_"apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa basi begitu Baekhyun dan manajer Kai meninggalkan ruangan. "selalu menindas dan merendahkan harga diri orang lain lalu sekarang apa?" Kyungsoo menatap sinis Kai yang berada dihadapannya._

_"..."_

_Kai hanya diam dengan bersilang tangan di depan dada, memasang wajah datar serta matanya menatap lurus Kyungsoo._

_"Apa karena kau kini seorang model terkenal lalu berbuat seenaknya dengan menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain?!" suara Kyungsoo meninggi dengan air mata sudah membanjiri pelupuk matanya._

_Kyungsoo sudah berada di puncak kesabaran, dan pada saat inilah Kyungsoo melepaskan emosi yang ia tumpuk selama Kai terus menekan Kyungsoo ketika ia bekerja._

_"tunggu Kyungsoo, maksudku bukan—" pada akhirnya Kai merespon Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo tengah diselubungi oleh emosi langsung memotong perkataan Kai._

_"—bukan maksud untuk menyakiti perasaanku lalu kau kemudian meminta maaf atas perbuatanmu yang sudah kelewat batas begitu? Aigoo~ apa takdirku memang berurusan dengan orang – orang kejam sih?" tawa getir Kyungsoo terdengar memilukan._

_Sesungguhnya Kai melakukan hal ini terhadap Kyungsoo bukan tanpa sebab. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo ada sangkut pautnya di kenangan Kai, Kenangan tentang Junmyeon. Sahabat terbaik layaknya seperti kakak yang pernah ia miliki._

_"..keinginanku kini hanya ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan dan hidup tenang. bagimu itu cukup sederhana kan? Tetapi kau telah menghancurkannya, Kai." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya karena airmatanya sudah membanjiri kedua pelupuk matanya._

_Ucapan Kyungsoo yang menusuk hati membuat Kai menyesal dengan perbuatannya terhadap Kyungsoo. menyesal telah membuat Kyungsoo akibat perbuatannya yang sangat kelewatan._

_"maafkan aku Kyungsoo.." tangan Kai terulur untuk meraih bahu Kyungsoo. Tetapi Kyungsoo menepisnya kasar. Kai hanya tersenyum sedih, ia memang pantas mendapatkannya—ia membatin._

_"mulai sekarang aku berhenti. Semoga Baekhyun akan menemukan orang yang lebih pantas menggantikanku. Annyeong." Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya untuk menghilangkan bekas lelehan air matanya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan._

_"c-chankaman!" tangan Kai reflek menahan lengan Kyungsoo. "...kumohon tunggu sebentar, Kyungsoo."_

_"apa yang—"_

_"Kim Junmyeon. ...Kau mengenalnya kan?"_

_DEG_

_Detik ini juga jantung Kyungsoo serasa berhenti berdetak, mengingatkan tentang seseorang yang pernah hadir di masa lalunya. Seseorang yang dahulu pernah memutus hubungan dan mencampakkannya tanpa sebab._

_"bagaimana kau bisa- ah sudahlah, itu adalah masa laluku, aku sudah melupakannya. Lepaskan tanganmu, urusanku denganmu sudah selesai."_

_Lebih baik segera pergi dari Kai sebelum ia mulai bicara yang aneh aneh, Kyungsoo membatin._

_"tidak, Kyungsoo. Kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Junmyeon. Kalau dia—"_

_"—Kai, hentikan! saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan itu lagi. Sudah kubilang aku sudah melupakannya. Aku benci orang yang mengungkit masa laluku." Suara Kyungsoo seperti menggeram menahan emosi, dan matanya yang berkilat kilat menatap Jongin tajam._

_"aku akan membiarkanmu pergi asalkan kau mau mendengarkan tentang hubunganmu dengan Junmyeon hyung. Jebal.." Kai hampir frustasi agar Kyungsoo mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Kyungsoo diam, pertanda ia menyetujui permintaan Jongin._

_"Junmyeon hyung... sebenarnya dia sudah... tiada," Suara Kai tercekat. Tangannya yang masih menahan lengan Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis._

_"dokter memvonis dirinya mengidap kanker hati sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Ya, satu tahun sebelum kau bertemu dengannya. Setelah memutuskan memulai hubungan denganmu ia terpaksa menyembunyikan penyakitnya karena ia sangat mencintaimu, dan- ketika Junmyeon berusaha sembuh untukmu, tetapi kanker telah menggerogoti seluruh bagian hatinya," belum sempat Kai melanjutkan ucapannya, Kyungsoo seketika jatuh merosot disampingnya._

_"apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa dia dulu selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik baik saja? kenapa.. kenapa aku begitu tega menuduhnya laki laki brengsek ketika ia tengah meregang nyawanya?" Kyungsoo meracau dalam tangis. Merutuki begitu bodohnya ia menuduh Junmyeon meninggalkannya tanpa satupun kabar. Dan sekarang Kai mengatakan jika Junmyeon sudah meninggal. Lebih baik bunuh Kyungsoo sekarang bila perlu._

_"sehari sebelum operasi terakhirnya, ia melarikan diri dari rumah sakit. Berusaha datang ke apartemenmu untuk menjelaskan mengapa ia meninggalkanmu, Setiba nya disana ia bertemu dengan Luna-tetangga dekat Kyungsoo yang ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri-, tetangga sebelahmu dan mengatakan kepada Junmyeon jika kau sudah pindah beberapa hari yang lalu," Kai sebenarnya tidak tega untuk meneruskan ceritanya, tetapi Kyungsoo harus tahu agar kesalahpahaman antara Kyungsoo dengan Junmyeon di masa lalu bisa terselesaikan._

_Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Kai mengambil napas. "di saat terakhirnya sebelum ia meninggal, Junmyeon hyung memberi selembar fotomu dan menyuruhku untuk menemukanmu. Ia juga menitipkan permintaan maafnya... untukmu." Kyungsoo makin terisak oleh ucapan Kai. Kai kini mensejajarkan tubuhnya di depan Kyungsoo yang duduk bersimpuh dan menarik tubuh rapuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya._

_"aku mencintainya, Kai. Kenapa dia tega meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini?" Kyungsoo meraung di dada Kai._

_"maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini kepadamu agar aku tak kembali sedih mengingat Junmyeon hyung. Maafkan aku yang baru bisa menemukanmu setelah dua tahun hyung meninggal. Maafkan aku yang egois sehingga membuatmu menderita..." lirih Kai tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo._

_Sejak pertemuan itu Kai memutuskan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo untuk Junmyeon dengan mengangkat Kyungsoo sebagai asisten pribadinya. Hingga suatu saat Kai merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal semenjak Kyungsoo berada disisinya, lebih dari sekedar perasaan menjaga tetapi menjadi rasa ingin memiliki Kyungsoo. Begitu juga Kyungsoo._

_Hubungan ini tertutup rapi tanpa sepengetahuan media, hanya manajer Kai dan Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya._

_'MEREKA TERLIHAT SANGAT ROMANTIS KETIKA MENYUSURI JALAN DI MYEONG-DONG. MUNGKINKAH INI KEKASIH BARU KAI?' Sebuah headline terpampang di harian Seoul beserta sebuah foto (yang diyakini merupakan ulah paparazzi) yang memperlihatkan Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah tertawa lepas di tengah hiruk pikuk jalanan di Myeong-dong, yang menjadi berita adalah.. jari tangan mereka saling tertaut satu sama lain._

_Baekhyun serta manajer Kai merutuki kecerobohan Kai dan Kyungsoo, sia – sia mereka merahasiakan hubungan ini jika Kai dan Kyungsoo malah terang – terangan melakukan skinship di depan publik seperti itu. _

_Hingga berita hangat tersebut sampai di telinga orang tua Kai._

_Setelah pihak agensi Kai mengadakan konferensi pers perihal hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke kediaman orang tuanya. Tuan Kim—ayah Kai memilih mendukung hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo meski sempat menolak mentah – mentah keputusan Kai akan tetapi itu tidak berlaku untuk nyonya Kim, ibu Kai jelas sangat tidak terima anaknya menjadi penyuka sesama jenis, dan menyalahkan Kyungsoo karena Kai lebih memilih laki – laki sebagai kekasihnya daripada kembali menjalani hubungannya dengan Krystal—mantan kekasih Kai yang amat disayang oleh nyonya Kim._

_Khawatir keadaan Kyungsoo yang dihinggapi stress akan wartawan yang terus saja memburu berita soal hubungannya dengan Kai terekspos media, Kai meminta Kyungsoo untuk tinggal di apartemennya (yah walau sedikit paksaan karena Kyungsoo terus saja mengatakan, "aku akan baik baik saja tinggal di apartemenku sendiri, Jongin"._

_Beberapa bulan setelah gosip hangat hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo mereda, dan publik memaklumi serta sebagian para fans Kai mulai mendukung hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, muncul berita skandal Kai dengan Krystal, seorang desainer muda yang merupakan mantan kekasih Kai. Skandal yang muncul karena tengah menghadiri acara fashion show di sebuah hotel berbintang lima di pusat kota Seoul._

_Kondisi Kyungsoo yang hampir membaik setelah berita hubungannya dengan Kai mereda, kembali memburuk atas skandal Kai dengan Krystal, dan semakin tertekan dengan ibu Kai yang menekannya untuk meninggalkan Kai._

**.**

**.**

Kai tersenyum tipis ketika Baekhyun diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya memasuki tempat dimana mereka memiliki janji untuk bertemu.

Dan saat ini Kai dan Baekhyun yang ditemani Chanyeol bertemu di ruang meeting agensi. Mencoba mendiskusikan masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"jadi.. apa Luhan dan Sehun sudah datang?" tanya Kai setelah hampir dua menit ketiga orang itu belum mengatakan sesuatu apapun.

"ya.. baru tiba kemarin sore. Mereka berangkat setelah kondisi Kyungsoo mulai membaik," Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang terkesan dingin. Tersirat ekspresi bersalah Kai setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang sangat menusuk baginya. "bukankah lebih baik jika Kyungsoo pergi?" sindiran Baekhyun sukses membuat hati Kai makin mencelos. Dan Chanyeol juga langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"b-bukan begitu maksudku. Baekhyun, tolong dengarkan aku. Aku tahu aku sangat keterlaluan membuat Kyungsoo menderita," sergah Kai. mengasak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu dengan frustasi. "...tapi- aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo pergi, Baek." Membuat alis Baekhyun menukik tajam.

"Lalu? Kalau kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya pergi, kenapa kau hanya diam dan tidak memperbaiki sikapmu yang sudah kelewatan? Aigoo~ bisa bisa aku terserang stroke memikirkan masalah kalian." Baekhyun berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

Kai membeku. Bukan karena Kai membiarkan, akan tetapi ia terlalu takut untuk menemui Kyungsoo—takut melihat tatapan sedih Kyungsoo ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"a-aku tidak-"

Belum sempat Kai melanjutkan ucapannya, ponsel milik Chanyeol berdering. Alis Chanyeol sedikit berkerut ketika tertera nama 'Sehun' di layar ponselnya.

"yoboseyo? ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"..."

"ah, mungkin Baekhyun meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya bingung. "-karena kita tadi terburu – buru. Waeyo?"

"..."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa-?"

"..."

"Ne, ne, aku dan Baekhyun segera kembali. Jika kalian sudah menemukannya, telpon aku. Aku segera kembali." Wajah panik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya penasaran, termasuk juga Kai.

"Sehun kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan penasarannya.

"tadi Sehun bilang Kyungsoo pamit keluar dari apartemen untuk sekedar jalan - jalan. Dia- belum kembali semenjak kita meninggalkan apartemen satu jam yang lalu. Kyungsoo meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Baik Baekhyun dan Kai tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Mwo?! Aish~ anak itu! kondisinya belum pulih kenapa malah jalan jalan?! Baiklah, kita pergi Chanyeol." Baekhyun yang panik menarik Chanyeol untuk segera meninggalkan tempat mereka berada.

"tunggu!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kai yang masih berdiri dibelakang mereka ketika akan mencapai pintu ruangan. "biar aku saja yang mencari Kyungsoo, kalian kembalilah ke apartemen." Ucap Kai dengan nada yakin.

"apa?! Tidak! Aku harus mencarinya." Tolak Baekhyun.

Tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu kabar darimu. Kemungkinan Kyungsoo pergi tidak jauh, jadi kita akan mencari disekitar apartemen. Jika kau sudah menemukan Kyungsoo hubungi kita. 'kay?" Chanyeol menyetujui ide Kai. Seketika raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat tidak terima dengan keputusan Chanyeol.

"tidak, Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau-"

"Baek, dengar. Ini masalah mereka. biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, Lagipula tanggung jawab kita hanya menjaga Kyungsoo dan memberinya dukungan, jangan terlalu protektif. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo punya kehidupannya sendiri, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

Ia memandang Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian, sedikit setuju dengan saran Chanyeol tetapi ia masih belum bisa mempercayai Kai. akhirnya pun Baekhyun menuruti apa kata Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat.

"baiklah... aku tunggu kabar darimu secepatnya." Ucap Baekhyun acuh pada Kai lalu menggeret Chanyeol untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

"ah.. jadi begitu... maafkan aku Kyungsoo." wajah Luna yang tadinya ceria bertemu Kyungsoo berubah penuh penyesalan seusai Kyungsoo bercerita tentang Junmyeon.

"tapi aku lebih lega sekarang, paling tidak aku sudah berhenti mengharapkannya. Yah, meskipun aku tidak bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya." Mata Kyungsoo menerawang ke arah langit malam yang terlihat mendung. Terlihat awan mendung berkumpul diatas kepalanya.

Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin berkunjung ke apartemen lamanya, tak tahunya ia bertemu Luna ketika hendak menyeberang jalan. Pertemuan tak sengaja itu kemudian berlanjut—itu juga karena Luna memaksa Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan obrolannya—di sebuah taman bermain di dekat apartemen lamanya. Awal bertemu, Luna sangat terkejut dengan kondisi badan Kyungsoo yang makin kurus, sempat mengira bahwa Kyungsoo terjangkit bulimia atau anoreksia, padahal Luna tahu jika Kyungsoo sangat suka makan. Atau mungkin...

"kau begini karena skandal itu kan?" Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Luna, ia melihat Luna tengah menatapnya penuh arti. Kyungsoo tertunduk, bibirnya tersenyum kecut. Semudah itukah Luna dapat menebaknya?

"tak kusangka Kai yang sempat kusangka baik itu malah mengkhianatimu seperti ini," nada bicara Luna datar tetapi terkesan menusuk.

"L-Luna..."

"aku bersumpah jika aku bertemu dengan si brengsek itu akan ku cabik cabik wajah sok tampannya dengan tanganku sendiri!" terdengar geraman dari mulut Luna. Kyungsoo melihat tangan kanan Luna mengeratkan tangannya pada rantai pegangan ayunan.

Belum sempat Luna melanjutkan umpatannya, lampu sein mobil yang sangat terang tersorot ke arah taman bermain yang langsung mengenai mata mereka—Kyungsoo dan Luna. Setelah seseorang yang mengendarai mobil tersebut mematikan mesinnya, terpampanglah sebuah sedan hitam mewah yang cukup membuat Luna melongo.

"Kyung..soo-ya... Apa kau kenal dengan seseorang yang punya mobil itu?"

"entahlah..." Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu. Masih tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi...

Tunggu.

Tunggu dulu.

Kyungsoo melihat ciri – ciri mobil dengan seksama. Wajah Kyungsoo menegang, takut kalau perkiraannya jadi kenyataan. Tetapi seumur – umur ia belum pernah melihat Baekhyun atau Chanyeol mengendarai mobil sejenis ini.

Oh. si pemilik akhirnya keluar dari mobil mewahnya.

"sepertinya... aku mengenal wajah itu..." ucap Luna tidak yakin setelah sosok laki – laki lumayan tinggi memakai coat hitam menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan

memasuki taman bermain.

Salahkan lampu jalan dan lampu taman yang hanya berpendar seadanya.

"Kenapa dia bisa-" Kyungsoo reflek bangun dari ayunan yang dia gunakan untuk duduk, karena ia sudah mengetahui siapa seseorang yang hampir mencapai tempatnya berada.

"Aigoo~ akhirnya doaku terkabul juga untuk menghajar si brengsek ini~" Luna ikut berdiri setelah ia bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Plus seringaian terpahat di bibirnya.

Luna memberi isyarat kepada Kyungsoo agar ia tetap di tempatnya, biar ia saja yang berhadapan dengan Kai.

"wah wah waaah... si tuan tampan ternyata. Ada perlu apa sampai anda datang kesini?" Luna menghadang seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kai yang ia tahu untuk bertemu Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Kai akhirnya berhenti di depan Luna.

"maaf. aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Aku harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo" Kai menatap Luna dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dan matanya beralih kearah Kyungsoo yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

Luna tertawa lirih. Sepertinya dianggap remeh oleh Kai. dengan tingkat kejengkelan Luna sudah di ubun – ubun, jangan salahkan jika wajah tampan Kai ternoda oleh—

PLAK

—cap lima jari di pipi kirinya.

"Astaga! apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo terkejut dan segera menghambur ke tempat kejadian penamparan/?

"sebenarnya aku yang punya urusan denganmu, brengsek!" Luna mengumpat tepat di depan wajah Kai—walaupun sedikit berjinjit karena badan Kai yang lumayan tinggi darinya.

"Luna, kita pergi saja dari sini." Kyungsoo mencoba menarik Luna yang tengah dilanda emosi untuk pergi dari taman bermain.

Kai tetap tak bergeming setelah Luna menamparnya. Diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"kau membuat skandal murahan dengan wanita itu lalu kau masih berani menemui Kyungsoo?! manusia sepertimu pergi saja ke neraka!" Luna meraung dengan badannya masih ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?! Kau sudah menamparnya apa itu masih kurang?!" seru Kyungsoo.

Luna tersentak. "kau... membelanya?! Dia sudah menyakitimu, Kyungsoo! kenapa kau masih saja membelanya?! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"a-aku.. maksudku bukan- jebal, aku sudah tidak ingin membicarakan ini lagi Luna.. kita pergi.. sekarang." Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan tenaganya jika ia tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Hingga detik ini juga Kyungsoo tidak menatap ke arah Kai sekali pun.

"kau..?! hh... baiklah. Kita pergi." Pada akhirnya Luna juga menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Memeluk bahu Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya dan mengajaknya pergi dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih mematung.

Baru saja mereka beranjak pergi, Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkar di lengannya.

Ya. Kyungsoo hapal jika itu adalah tangan hangat milik Kai. Sebuah isyarat untuk menahan Kyungsoo pergi.

"eoh? Ada apa?" Luna bingung Kyungsoo yang tadi bersikeras mengajaknya pergi malah mendadak berhenti. Tidak sadar jika Kai yang membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti.

"Kau duluan saja, sebentar lagi aku menyusul."

"kenapa tiba – tiba-" sejurus kemudian Luna menoleh ke arah Kai. Benar saja. ia melihat Kai tengah menahan tangan Kyungsoo. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo kembali.

"kau akan baik baik saja?" tanya Luna khawatir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"baiklah.. aku akan menunggumu di kedai milik Shim-ajumma, kau masih ingat kan? kalau si brengsek ini berbuat macam - macam kepadamu, teriak saja. aku akan datang secepat kilat untuk menghajarnya. ok?"

Lagi – lagi Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Setelah menatap Kai horor untuk beberapa saat, Luna meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

"bukankah sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan?" ucap Kyungsoo dingin. Masih tetap pada posisi Kai masih menahan lengannya.

"aku sudah tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi, Jongin." ia sedang malas berdebat tentang masalah ini (lagi) dengan Jongin.

Pada akhirnya Kai melepas pegangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Soo..." panggil Kai sendu.

Tetapi yang dipanggilnya masih diam di tempat, tak menanggapi sekalipun. Dengan memberanikan diri, Kai mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

Hingga jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo lebih dekat...

Kedua tangannya terulur...

Grep

Matanya membulat begitu ia merasakan kedua lengan Kai melingkari dari belakang tubuhnya. aroma maskulin Kai yang menguar di indera penciuman Kyungsoo, dan ia pun dapat mendengar deru nafasnya.

"kumohon soo..." lirih Kai.

Mata Kyungsoo mulai mengembun dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Hatinya kembali bergolak, karena ia tahu pertahanan hatinya lemah jika berhadapan dengan Kai.

"aku tahu aku manusia paling brengsek. aku memang pantas kau benci. kau boleh membenciku seumur hidupmu, bahkan kalau kau mau bunuh saja aku, tapi kumohon jangan pergi..." suara Kai yang makin serak membuat Kyungsoo tertunduk, tangisnya benar – benar pecah ketika Kai hampir menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Ia takut hatinya goyah sehingga perasaan itu muncul kembali. Perasaan yang dulu hanya untuk Kai. Sebelum permasalahan itu datang bertubi – tubi kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "tidak Jongin. Aku... aku takut..." lirih Kyungsoo dengan terbata.

Kai melepas pelukannya untuk memutar tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Hati Kai seperti teriris setiap melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti itu. hingga tanpa sadar kedua tangan hangatnya menangkup wajah tirus Kyungsoo. kedua ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata yang meleleh di kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo tolong lihat aku," ucapan lembut Kai membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Memperlihatkan mata bulat yang masih terlihat imut meskipun memerah karena menangis.

"...jebal soo. Kumohon jangan pergi. aku... aku benar benar minta maaf untuk semua kebodohanku. Dan... aku mohon padamu untuk terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo, kembalilah padaku... aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya. Semuanya." Kai memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Kemudian ia tersenyum, berharap Kyungsoo percaya akan kesungguhannya.

"aku... aku tidak tahu Jongin. Maaf..." Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Hatinya tengah kalut, antara menerima Jongin kembali atau melupakan semua kenangan Jongin juga Junmyeon untuk selamanya.

Jongin tersenyum mengerti. Mengerti jika Kyungsoo memang tak ingin kembali bersamanya serta memilih untuk pergi jauh untuk melupakannya.

Kai membuang napasnya berat sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, "Ya... aku mengerti," Kai melepas tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo. Ia tak bisa memaksa keinginannya untuk bersama Kyungsoo lagi. Kai tersenyum dan perlahan ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo.

"hanya... jika kau memang memilih untuk pergi, aku tak akan menahanmu lagi. Dan kuharap kau bahagia di kehidupanmu yang baru. Selamat tinggal..." Kai berjalan mundur perlahan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau tidak menahanku sekali lagi?"

Baru beberapa langkah, Kai seketika berhenti mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara dari belakangnya. "kenapa... kenapa kau tidak berusaha menahanku pergi sekali lagi Jongin?"

Entah bagaimana otak Kai mendadak susah mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Kyungsoo lontarkan padanya. Membalikkan kembali badannya untuk mengetahui kejelasan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"a-aku—" Kai kehilangan kata – kata untuk menjawab Kyungsoo.

"kau memohon kepadaku untuk memaafkanmu dan berjanji untuk merubah semuanya apa itu hanya omong kosong?!" kini nada bicara Kyungsoo naik satu oktaf.

Dan sekarang Kai tahu maksud Kyungsoo menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan demikian. tanpa menjawabnya ia melangkah maju untuk meraih Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

Kai memeluk erat Kyungsoo dengan terus menggumamkan 'maafkan aku Kyungsoo', Kyungsoo kembali menangis di pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlambat menyadarinya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sesenggukan. "seharusnya aku menuruti perintah ibumu saja."

Membuat pria yang tengah memeluknya bernapas. Kai melepas pelukannya kemudian sedikit merunduk untuk mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"andwae. Jika kau pergi maka aku akan mati. kau oksigenku Kyungsoo, bagaimana aku bisa hidup bila tak ada oksigen, eum?" Kai menatap kedua manik Kyungsoo lekat. "bahkan aku sanggup untuk mengucapkan ribuan kali kata maaf untukmu" ucap Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo pada akhirnya tersenyum kemudian menggeleng, "tidak perlu seperti itu."

"benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, "kurasa..."

Membuat Kai tertawa kecil.

Hingga akhirnya ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tak lebih, untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya kepada Kyungsoo.

"jadi? apa kau akan tetap pergi?" tanya Kai sekali lagi setelah ia melepas ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pelan. "bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika meninggalkanmu tanpa oksigen?" balas Kyungsoo. keduanya tertawa kecil dan Kai kembali memeluknya lagi.

"kalau begitu kau janji tak akan pergi lagi"

Kai merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk di dadanya.

Membuat perempuan cantik berambut cokelat panjang itu tersenyum menyaksikan sejak beberapa saat yang lalu hubungan sahabatnya dengan seseorang yang dicintainya bersatu kembali. "syukurlah semuanya baik baik saja."

Membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo sedikit terjingkat, tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang disekitarnya. Kyungsoo seketika membeku melihat seorang wanita tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Wanita itulah yang bermasalah di hidupnya.

"Krystal?! Bagaimana kau-" Kai terkejut melihat Krystal tiba – tiba muncul.

"aku sedang menunaikan tugas terakhirku" Potong krystal. "sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu Kyungsoo. aku mengerti jika kau membenciku. Mungkin aku wanita terjahat yang pernah menghancurkan hidupmu. tapi sejak itu aku sadar, sekeras apapun aku berusaha tetapi kenyataan bahwa Kai memang bukan untukku. Aku maklum jika kau tak memaafkanku, tapi kembali melihatmu ada di sisi Kai adalah suatu kebahagiaan untukku," Jelas Krystal tulus.

Ketika Kyungsoo akan menjawab tiba – tiba Krystal menoleh ke belakang, diikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo melihat objek di depannya karena penasaran, jarak beberapa langkah dibelakang Krystal sudah berkumpul Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, serta Luna.

"dan inti sebuah kebahagiaan akan segera terjadi," Krystal semakin membuat penasaran Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Seorang wanita kembali muncul. Wanita itu menampakkan dirinya dari balik punggung Chanyeol dan melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka—Krystal, Kai dan Kyungsoo—. Wanita yang akan memberikan kejelasan yang lebih baik hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Wanita yang sebelumnya menolak mentah – mentah hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak benar – benar tidak menyangka dengan maksud Krystal, "eomma?!"

Begitu juga Kyungsoo yang sangat syok Krystal membawa ibu Kai kesini.

"tenang saja, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada aunty," Krystal menjelaskan ketika ibu Kai telah berada tepat di hadapan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Krystal kemudian memeluk bahu ibu Kai dari samping kirinya. "dan aunty juga sudah tahu tentang kebenaran skandal itu."

"a-apa?" Kai tidak habis pikir Krystal akan menceritakan hal itu juga kepada ibunya.

"...ya, Jongin. Eomma sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Krystal." Kali ini nyonya Kim yang berbicara. "eomma benar – benar minta maaf untuk hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo dan... untuk Kyungsoo yang waktu itu-" Kyungsoo yang tak tega melihat ibu Kai yang mulai terisak seketika meraih kedua tangannya.

"seharusnya saya yang minta kepada anda nyonya. Karena saya-lah membuat sebuah hubungan ibu dengan anaknya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi.. perlu anda ketahui berkat putra nyonya, saya mendapatkan semangat untuk tetap hidup setelah kehilangan orang yang saya sayangi" Lirih Kyungsoo, tangannya memegang erat tangan nyonya Kim.

"dan aku sudah berjanji kepada Junmyeon hyung untuk menjaga Kyungsoo," Kai mendekat dan meraih dua orang yang sangat ia cintai kedalam pelukannya. "aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, eomma.."

Krystal tersenyum bahagia dan tak terasa air mata jatuh dari kedua mata indahnya. Tugasnya usai sudah melihat nyonya Kim pada akhirnya merestui hubungan Kai dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, ia melihat Krystal tengah menangis tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"kemarilah..." tangan Kai terulur untuk memanggil Krystal yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya, tetapi Krystal menggeleng. Bukannya tak mau mendekat, tetapi ia merasa tak pantas berada diantara mereka.

Kai tetap memberikan isyarat kepada Krystal untuk mendekat. Ditambah sebuah anggukan dari nyonya Kim dan Kyungsoo.

Krystal melangkah ragu. Kemudian meraih tangan Kai yang terulur untuknya. Setelah mendekat Kai memeluk Krystal erat. Dan membisikkan sesuatu hingga air matanya semakin memabasahi pipinya. "kau juga layak untuk bahagia Krystal," kali ini Krystal benar benar melepas emosinya dengan menagis di dada Kai.

"terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku, Krys. Jeongmal gomawo..."

**END**

* * *

Pertama mau ngucapin, **SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN** :D

.

Nahlo.

Gaje? Maksa? Nge-gantung? Ya emang-_- kan aku udah selipin warning diawal ga percaya sih /dibakar/ iya kok, aku tau ini gagal TwT saya emang sering stuck di ending-_- suka bingung di tengah jalan mau dibikin gimana endingnya /sigh/ niatnya dari awal bikin cerita emang mau misahin KaiSoo _ /kabur/ tapi gatau kenapa malah jadi ansurd begini ceritanya-_- ah yasudahlah/? Toh ujungnya hepi ending gitu :3 yang mau protes, komen, dll. sok atuh di ripiu ff nyak ^^

ohya, makasih banyak buat kalian yang mau follow/fav, arigato gozaimasu chinguyaa~ /pelukin satu satu/

leave ur review juseyoooo...


End file.
